


Continuing On My Own

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s16e13 She, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Bishop during the case. Oneshot.
Kudos: 4





	Continuing On My Own

I know that Gibbs has officially pulled me off the case regarding the disappearance of Navy Seaman recruit Morgan Burke because I'm too emotionally involved or something like that but regardless of his orders, I can't stop investigating.

I just can't.

Not yet.

Not while there's the possibility that Morgan's out there, still alive.

I read the case concerning her disappearance and how the Sheriff's Department thought it was a suicide while my predecessor, NCIS Special Agent Ziva David thought it was a murder but there were never any leads so it remained a cold case for ten years.

However, with Morgan's daughter, Lily having managed to escape captivity, the case has become active.

It's just a matter of digging into the case further to see if there are any leads that could lead me to her.

I can't back down or even walk away.

Not at this point.

I.. I have to do this.

Not just for Lily.

But for Ziva as well.

So I need to keep working on this but without Gibbs or McGee knowing of it.

Just hang on, Morgan.

I'll find you.

And when I do, I'll reunite you with your daughter.

I promise.

**Fin**


End file.
